Rainbow Shed Part One (A sad Momma CQ fanfiction)
by DoodlesnScribbles
Summary: After having yet another fight with Error about his inability to care Fresh decides to fulfill the promise he made to his older brother Geno four years ago. The result is not what anyone wanted.


Warning: **Death, intense feels and self-harm**

Geno sat on his bed hugging Jam-Jam the mochi as close to his face as he could with the oxygen mask on; he couldn't believe it had already been a year since Fresh died. It felt like it happened yesterday…he felt tears fill his eye socket. His brother died keeping a promise that Geno really wished Fresh would have forgotten about. To think this all started with a rainbow shed the two spotted as they went to Dixon Amusement Park.

 **1 year ago:**

"Can't you at least pretend to care?!" Error griped at Fresh who was tying knots in Geno's scarf while he sat beside his brother's bed. Ink sighed, "I'm going to the bathroom" He got up and left the room leaving the three brothers alone in the room seeing as CQ and their aunt had gone to get food and coffee. "Please don't fight." Geno begged squeezing Error's hand. "He just ties knots in your scarf like it's a toy!" Error huffed his glitches spazzing out for a moment. "If it helps him be calm then I don't mind." Geno replied glancing at Fresh who was now folding a blank sheet of paper. "Can't you focus?" Error grumbled. "I am focused broski" Fresh replied still folding the paper. "No you're folding paper airplanes!" Error said looking angrier. "Error please…" Geno said. "Ugh!" Error glitched out of sight leaving Fresh and Geno alone in the sterile room; it was silent until Fresh said, "Did I do it right Geno?" Geno smiled softly taking the delicate swan. "Yea" Geno put it with the other origami creatures in the drawer beside his bed for safe keeping. He noticed new chips in Fresh's ulna. "Fresh I thought you stopped chipping!" Geno said. "I'm did broski; I just slipped up…." Fresh replied averting his eyes to the sheet "Liar" Geno said. "I'm not lying" Fresh huffed. "The chips say otherwise" Geno said folding his arms. "I'm s-sorry okay…" Fresh said rubbing the tears out of his eyes. "I just can't stand seeing you hurt" Geno said giving Fresh a weak one armed hug. "I k-know" Fresh sniffled hiding his face in Geno's arm. "Please stop chipping?" Geno begs. "No promises but I'll try harder" Fresh said taking off his glasses to meet Geno's eye. "That's good enough for me" Geno said patting his skull; he' glad that Fresh let his guard down a little. "Your origami skills are great." Fresh put his glasses on again "Thanks bro" Geno heard their mom and Aunt Com coming back along with Ink and Error; Fresh carefully stepped back sitting against the wall pulling out his Gameboy. Geno saw his wall go back up; Error glared at Fresh. "He has a chance to talk to Geno and he's playing his Gameboy!" CQ sighs. "Error, stop picking fights with Fresh he's fine playing his game." Com sets the food down, "Come eat Fresh" Fresh paused the game and walked over leaving the game on the floor. "It looks good, thanks Tia" Com chuckled at the nickname Fresh gave her. "Of course radical nephew." Fresh gave her finger guns. "Don't encourage him Com." CQ chuckled softly. "But why nooooot?" Com asked making the kids snicker. Ink and Error sat together by Geno while Fresh sat by his aunt. "Finger guns forever" She said. "Radical" Fresh said taking careful bites of his burger. After dinner Com gave Geno a small vanilla milkshake. "It's our secret" She said kissing his head as they left for the night. Geno just smiles sipping it slowly knowing the nurses all know his aunt gave him milkshakes when she visited on Tuesdays.

CQ herded the other two into the car starting it up and leaving the hospital. "Ugly shed" Fresh said randomly pointing to a pink shed with purple shutters that sat in a lot full of sheds and play houses; Error glares at him, "Can't you care for a minute about something that isn't random?" Error huffed. "You're just mad cause ya don't get it broski." Fresh replied pointing to another shed, "Ugly shed." Error gave a silent growl. "No one cares about stupid sheds!" Error snaps after the third shed Fresh pointed out as they headed home in the summer dusk. "You don't get it and ya never will" Fresh said cynically. Error glares at him his glitches spazzing out as he got angrier and angrier. "Hey Error" Fresh said quietly as they sat at a red light. "What?" Error said. "Ugly shed" Fresh said pointing out the window. "UGH!" Error groaned flopping into his seat dramatically. "Drama king" Fresh said and CQ smiles watching them be brothers instead of enemies for a change. Once they got home CQ told them to get ready for bed and that she'd be up to tuck them in soon. Once they were in their jammies their teeth brushed Error knelt down and pray for Geno to get better. "What're you doing?" Fresh asked staring at his younger brother from his bed. "I'm praying" Error replied. "If God is real…" Fresh sighs. "God is real!" Error said. "Where are all the miracles then?" Fresh challenged. "They don't happen for your convenience!" Error spat. "Jeez chill bro just saying." Fresh said rolling over. "Where's Jam-Jam…" he said looking for his mochi; he got up looking around for it. Error growls, "Can't you care about Geno for one minute?!" Fresh nods, "Sure broski but seriously where is it…" Error leapt to his feet grabbing Fresh. "It's all about you isn't it?!" Fresh stared at him, "I want to find Jam-Jam so I can like not have unradical dreams." Error glares at him hard hoping his useless brother will combust. "You can't set me on fire with your eyes you'll just end up blinding yourself." Fresh said. "ugh!" Error threw him down right where the mochi had rolled under the bed. "There ya are Jam-Jam." Fresh scoops up the plush toy and goes over to his bed setting Jam down on it. "Honest to god Fresh can't you even try to care that our brother is dying?!" Error hisses. "Geno will be fine so long as you pray to God." Fresh replies. Error jumps onto Fresh enraged. "If you can't care that Geno is dying then maybe you shouldn't be in this family!" Fresh froze for a second then shook it off, "Whatever lets you sleep tonight." Error sits on Fresh's chest. "You are the worst brother Geno and I could ever be stuck with!" Fresh carefully pushes Error off him and lay under his blankets. "That's like your unradical opinion." Fresh said hiding how much the comment hurt him by turning to face the wall. "It's true you're the worst brother ever." Error spat going over to his bed grabbing Glitch and getting under the blanket. Fresh felt tears running down his cheeks making sure Error didn't see him cry by hiding behind Jam-Jam. CQ came to tuck them in and saw the tears, "You okay Fresh?" Fresh rubs the tears away, "Just something in ma eye mom." He lied smoothly. "Let me know if it's still bugging you tomorrow okay?" She said. "Yes mom I will." Fresh said and CQ kissed his head; Error was also tucked in and kissed before CQ left their room to go to bed herself.

The next day Fresh didn't say much when they visited Geno or when they got ice cream after for being well behaved when CQ stepped out for a moment. Error was still seething at Fresh for being so emotionless despite Geno saying it was okay that Fresh is like that. "At least he's here" Geno said to Error while Fresh listened hiding behind his Gameboy screen so Error wouldn't see how little he'd slept after they fought last night. Error was right; Fresh knew he didn't belong in the family after the way he'd been behaving for the past three years as Geno progressively got worse. He rubbed his tears away and made up his mind. _I'll grant you your wish Error….and I'll keep my promise to Geno while I'm at it…none of you n-need me anyway…_ Fresh thought not caring that he died in the game he'd been playing. Error hugs Geno gently before leaving the room behind their mom; Fresh lingered dropping an origami giraffe on Geno's palm that he'd made the night before. He followed after the other two quickly while Geno smiled stashing it with the other animals Fresh had made him. When they got home Ink and Aunt Com were there and CQ left for her shift. "So boys want to build a fort?" Com asked. "Yea!" Inka and Error said while Fresh shook his head. "I want to do something first; may I Aunt Com?" Fresh asked "Sure more fun for us!" Com said and Fresh went upstairs to let his emotions out; he went to the playroom grabby his Furby and clenching his hands. "I'll keep that promise Geno…" Fresh stashed the broken Furby with the other toys going to his room. He grabbed his clothes folding them origami style before stuffing them into his backpack. He put his art stuff in as well then packed up his guitar and the money he'd been stashing under his mattress. He left Jam-Jam on his bed going downstairs to find a built fort hearing his aunt cousin and bro inside giggling. "I will like conquer this fort!" Fresh declared. "Oh yea?" Com challenged. "Rah!" Fresh attacked the fort eventually defeating the trio inside. They had dinner and the kids were tucked in before CQ got home. Com helped her sister into bed and tucked her in going to bed herself.

The next day everyone piled into the car to visit Geno; Fresh put his guitar in the car feeling guilty for using his mother's exhaustion to get away with it. Once at the hospital Fresh sat by Geno's bed folding a piece of paper he'd written his feelings onto; Error had left in an angry huff and Ink went to find him. CQ was getting coffee with Aunt Com. Fresh finished folding the origami bear leaving beside Geno's bed before grabbing his bag and guitar case walking out of the room. He walked swiftly out of the hospital and out into the rain; his heart screamed at him to go back but he ignored it walking further away telling himself that it was for the good of his family.

He rubbed away the tears that fell down his cheeks as he headed for the ugly pink shed he knew was safe to use as shelter. He knew he had plenty of money for food and bus/train fair and even if he ran out he could play guitar for more. Geno loved guitar music so he learned how to play everything, Geno loved origami so Fresh learned how to make things out of paper, Geno loves art so Fresh learned how to draw. Fresh did care but it was easier for him to pretend not to; to seal away all the pain behind an emotionless, uncaring façade. Caring hurt too much so he stopped and ended up hurting everyone else in his family the worst being Error who thinks he's a monster that has no heart. He sighs arriving at the shed no one bought because it was so ugly; he slipped inside and sat down on the small bench that came in the shed. He had left blankets and a pillow here secretly when they went out for ice cream the other day. He set up his bed bolting the door shut. He sat and pulled his guitar out tuning it before playing a sad tune; he knew his family would be upset but it's better this way. He had a long way to go if he was going to keep his promise. He stopped playing after a while and lay down curling up with Jam-Jam on the bench making sure the light was out. He heard CQ drive by the shed tears falling when she called for him coming closer to the shed; he scrunched down so she wouldn't see him feeling guilty for hiding from his worried mother. "Come on CQ he might have caught a bus home." Com called from the car. "He did it before when he and Error had a fight remember?" CQ left getting back into the car; Fresh only breathed when the car drove away. He hugs Jam-Jam quickly shutting the shutters against the rain. He knew he could only stay here one night seeing as his mother would likely come looking for him here again. He fell asleep quickly dreaming about the days when Geno was still strong. The next day he packed up everything in the duffle bag he stored in the shed before going to catch the 36A that would take him to his next ugly shed leading out of the city toward Dixon Amusement park and the rainbow shed.

[Flashback]

 _"_ _Look Geno an ugly shed!" Fresh said to his brother as their mom drove out of the city. "It really is ugly" Geno giggled. "Ain't nobody that want it" Fresh agreed. As their mom drove they made a game of finding ugly sheds and calling out ugly shed when they found one. "Ugly shed!" Geno said pointing to a green and orange shed. "Yuck" Fresh said. "Like vomit right Geno?" Geno nods stifling a cough in his scarf. "Ya okay bro?" Fresh asked looking at him. "yea" Geno said poking his face out of his scarf again. "Hey look another one!" Fresh said. "That hurts my eyeeeeeesss" Geno said and they both laughed quietly. "What were the grown-ups thinking?" Fresh asked pulling Geno closer to him hearing him stifle coughs again. "D-dunno" Geno said leaning on Fresh still coughing quietly as they got onto the highway. Fresh petted his skull being gentle and soothing. An hour later CQ stopped at a gas station and said the kids should stretch their legs; Error and Ink did but Fresh stayed with Geno in the car. "Look a rainbow shed" Fresh said. "It looks like Skittles" Geno said. "It looks gay" Fresh said and they snickered. "Wonder what's in it" Fresh said. "Nobody knows boys" Mr. LaSalle said. "Anyone tried to like find out?" Fresh asked. "Oh yes but they all end up hurt or worse; people say there's treasure in that shed." LaSalle said. "I'm curious now" Geno said. "Curiosity killed the cat boys." LaSalle chuckled._ [End Flashback]

Fresh soon created a pattern of moving from shed to shed while avoiding the police and his mom who came looking for him in the sheds. He finally boarded the bus that went to the Amusement Park on Tuesday after a long weekend of avoiding law enforcement and a worried CQ. He watched the city disappear as he listened to music on his iPod. The bus made stops every 20 minutes allowing Fresh to get lunch and snacks to get him to the gas station and home again. Finally after over an hour of travel Fresh got off at the dusty gas station. LaSalle was shocked to see him, "Boy what're you doing out here alone?" He said. "I'm gonna find out what's in that shed…" Fresh said.

 **Present:**

Geno could still hear the news report about Fresh's death playing despite it having been a year.

{News report from 1 year prior :}

 ** _"_** ** _And in other news today tragedy on the Dixon Highway" A newswoman said before going to the crew on sight. "A child who was very determined to see what is in the mystery rainbow shed was struck by a semi-truck as he made his way back across the busy highway. We have the man who witnessed the accident here with us." LaSalle appeared on the screen beside the reporter who asked "Sir did you know the boy?" LaSalle nods tears running down his cheeks, "I ain't seen the squirt in three years and he suddenly showed up saying he was gonna find out what's in the shed. I told him not to go but he was determined. He got all the way across to the shed and cracked the door open; it was his return trip that did him in. The semi came out of nowhere and by the time the driver hit the brakes it was too late. Kid went flying and I heard his bones crack. I ran to him and saw he was already fading fast. S-so he asked me, 'Did I keep my promise? Did I do it?' I looked him in the eye and told him 'Yes you did squirt the shed's loot is yours.' He went to dust shortly after I told him that. I watched him start to slip and got the urn wanting something decent to put his remains in…." The police were everywhere stopping traffic and paramedics were recording the accident. Truck driver was arrested for driving while intoxicated and killing a child. The state sheriff appeared, "We have been trying to demolish the shed that has claimed several lives but while the mystery was solved today the cost was much too severe for it to be considered a victory. No one should die for that shed and this boy should have lived to be the hero that opened it…."_** {End News report}

Geno began sobbing his frame shaking as he remembered the State Sheriff coming into his room holding Jam-Jam.

 _The sheriff walked into the room Geno looking at him confused. "Did you find my brother?" Geno asked. "Geno your brother wanted to have this." The sheriff handed him Jam-Jam. Geno took it and set is aside right as. CQ and Com came back and saw the sheriff putting aside the food, "Did you find my son?" CQ asked looking hopeful; the sheriff sighed and removed his hat and looking her in the eye. CQ covered her mouth and began to cry understanding what the gesture meant at once; Geno understood as well and began crying himself having heard the report earlier. Com hugged her sister feeling her sobbing into her shoulder. "What happened?" Com asked him her voice full of grief. "he was hit by a drunk semi driver." The sheriff replied. Com sobs softly holding her sister tighter. "Where was he?" Com asked. "On the Dixon Highway at the station owned by Mr. LaSalle. He was hit after he opened the rainbow shed." CQ sobs more as the other two boys come back. "Mommy why are you crying? Did the officer find Fresh?" Error asked looking worried. "Your brother is a hero Error." Was all the sheriff said. "Cousin Fresh is a hero?" Ink asked. "He opened the rainbow shed." Ink blinked, "But when is he coming home? We miss him." The sheriff knelt to their level, "Your brother isn't coming home." Ink covered his mouth tears filling his eyes. "You mean he's….Fresh is…." Ink stammered tears falling down his cheeks. "He's what Ink?" Error asked. "Oh my god…." Ink collapsed in tears. "I don't understand…" error said. "Fresh isn't coming home Error…he's gone to his other home…" Com said through her tears. "He…my brother…he…." Error's eyes became full of errors and he let out a wail "Fresh!"_

Error walked in and saw Geno crying holding Jam-Jam close; he ran over and hugs his brother crying himself realizing this was the day Fresh died. "I miss him" Error mumbled. "M-me too" Geno said. "I think your bear is damaged…" Error said picking up the origami bear as Ink and the adults walked in. "Origami can be unfolded Error…" Geno took the bear realizing something; he carefully unfolded the bear revealing a note in Fresh's handwriting:

I know I can't undo what I've done in the past three years but I can at least try to right the wrong. I know Error won't forgive me for being a douche that doesn't care about Geno…truth is I DO care too much…I learned origami, guitar and how to draw for him so I can make him happy when he's home. I try to make him smile like he did at the amusement park three years ago. I miss his smile and laughter…I miss him being home and it kills me to know he's dying slowly of pixlexia…I remember him telling me that caring too much hurts me so I tried not caring at all and ended up hurting everyone else around me just like he said not caring enough does. I want to take it back but I can't so instead I'll give Error a break for a bit and make good on my promise to open that rainbow shed so Geno can know what is inside it. I know mom will be upset and so will my bro, cousin and aunt…I know mom will look for me in the ugly sheds across the city. I need to right the wrong I've done by being a douche for three years. Geno I tried so hard to quit chipping but…sometimes killing Furby isn't enough to take the edge off of the fact that you're dying. I won't kill Jam-Jam though cause he means a lot to me…good memories that day at the amusement park…Mom I lied Geno passed out on my lap in the car though I know ya and Tia probably knew he wasn't fine the whole time but wanted him to be happy so you took him anyway. I know you saw me bleaching the stains on his shirt and hoodie. You guys are the best for turning a blind eye. I lost my tooth in a fight to get Geno his scarf back after the bullies took it cause he won Jam for me because I was wrongly cheated out of the prize. That dollar hanging up is the joke of me saving one dollar from the park like mom asked so we hung it up. I DO have feelings it's just easier for me to pretend that I don't…I do cry myself to sleep and night and Error is right I have been a terrible brother for the last three years. I just wanted to live that day in Dixon forever because we were all happy. I love you all and if I die on the high way getting to the rainbow shed give Jam to Geno for me the big toy is technically his anyways. Lots of Love,

FRESH.

P.S Hopefully you figured out that the bear is a note…left that ear half folded on purpose.

They were all in tears after reading the note; Error was crying because he misjudged his brother this whole time. Fresh was trying to be strong for all of them by locking his own feelings away to be a rock for them to lean on and attack if needed. Fresh gave his life for the promise he made four years ago. Geno still remembered winning Jam-Jam and Fresh telling him not to eat before loop filled and spinning rides. He remembered Fresh getting his scarf back and waking up at home snuggled up with Fresh on the couch. Fresh promising that he'd open the rainbow shed regardless if Geno was well enough to go with him or not. The family stared at the Tiger Lily that had grown from Fresh's dust; it was as bright and sassy as he'd been. They sat together in the room crying and remembering the good times they had with Fresh. He died because he believed that breaking promises is very 'Unradical'.


End file.
